And I Thought I was Being Clever
by Glalie773
Summary: Oh, you are clever, Blaise. Just not in trying to spill secrets about Draco to Hermione. D/Hr, B/G. Small one-shot, enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way.**

******

**A one-shot, short and to the point. Well, enjoy!**

**If you like it, you like it, if you don't, sorry.**

* * *

I've known Draco for a long time. Even now, I don't fully understand him. On the outside, you see a cold, cruel Slytherin King, just waiting to knock you down with curses and insults. But, when you get to know him, like I have had the… pleasure… of doing, you delve deeper into his personality, and you find something interesting: Draco Malfoy is actually not a bad person.

And that is truly frightening.

I suppose that one could argue that Draco being a 'good' person is not something to be frightened about, but I am. Actually, I _was- _when I began to realize it.

"Terrifying…."

"What are you talking about, Zabini?" None other than Hermione Granger stood smirking down at me, hands on hips. She was so Malfoy-like, it was sickening. That fact that she could actually hold a smirk close to Draco's was unbelievable.

"Just wondering when the hell Draco became nice," I responded, without thinking.

"I'm afraid that hasn't happened yet, Blaise," she laughed, before setting her bag down across from me.

"You'd be surprised," I sighed dramatically, inclining my head towards Hermione. She, obviously wondering where I was going with this, took my cue.

"And why would I be surprised?" Hermione rolled her eyes, playing along. I grinned wickedly.

"Why?" I tapped my chin. "He has a crush." A plan was unfurling in my head, and I almost clapped with excitement.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"What?"

I smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Yes, surprisingly. I was absolutely shocked to find out who it was, too."

Hermione bit her lip. "Oh."

"Yes, Granger, _oh. _Can you believe it? I simply cannot," I stretched my arms casually, peeking at her. _I'm loving this. _

"That's nice," she responded uninterestedly, flipping a couple pages in her book. My mouth twisted into a frown- this was not how I wanted this little scene to play out.

_Time to switch it up a notch._

"It's… a Gryffindor," I stage-whispered, flashing my teeth at her. She didn't blink.

"It's? Is he gay, or something?" she leered at me. "Trying to hide that fact, eh? Sorry, Blaise, you gave it awa-"

"Okay, sorry, I misspoke!" I glared. "She, whatever! Anyway, didn't you hear me? She's a-"

"Gryffindor?" Hermione finished, glancing down at her book again. "Yes, I'm not deaf, Blaise. Though you did whisper it, even though we're alone in this library…."

"Granger! Are you not the slightest bit intrigued?" I hissed, gripping my armchair with my fingernails, almost poking through the fabric.

"No, I can't say I am."

I was stumped. For weeks now, Draco and Hermione had been getting along somewhat, and now, she didn't _care_?

She was lying. She had to be. Inside, deep inside, she was burning with jealousy. She wanted to rip the girl's eyeballs out with her own hands, kick and scream at her. Punch her until she was unconscious… Shoot her with a good Avada…

"Er- Blaise? Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said automatically, flicking my eyes towards Hermione's. Warm brown ones looked concerned, but much to my chagrin, not jealous or angry.

She _still _looked like she was unaffected by this piece of information!

Maybe she was a good actress…

"So, honestly," I paused for effect. "You don't care. At all."

"Yes."

Excitement was building up. "Yes, you care?"

"No," she replied. Seeing my confused face, she smiled slightly and added, "No, I don't care. At all."

"Liar!" I mumbled, staring at my nails.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Hermione roll hers again.

"I'm not-"

"Hey, guys."

"Draco!" _I am too full of emotion for my own good. Damn you, Ginny, for softening me up_.

"Uh, hi Blaise," Draco shot me a what-are-you-on look, before taking the seat next to Hermione.

And leaning over.

And _kissing her. _On the _mouth. _

I gasped. I couldn't help it, and I saw Draco smirk.

"What, you didn't know?" Hermione looked up innocently. I sent daggers her way with my eyes, before hmphing and settling down in my chair.

"Damn. I thought I was being clever."

_Who knew Draco got to Hermione before I did? I guess he's still somewhat of a man. Though he could lose the girly hair products and fashion sense no guy should own._

"Anyway," I continued, feeling slightly let down. "I should go. My next class starts soon."

Draco snickered. "Mate, please don't tell me you embarrassed yourself over this."

"I most certainly did not," I stuck out my chin as I stood up. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry Blaise, when you and Ginny first started going out, dear Draco did the same exact thing."

"Ha!" I sneered, packing up my bag. "Loser."

Draco snorted, tripping me as I started to walk away. "Bit-"

"Bye, Blaise!" Hermione waved. "See you in Potions!"

I felt a smile tug up on my face, against my will.

_Well, it took them long enough._

********

**So… how was it? I had no idea how to end the story, so sorry if it was a bit weak. But I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
